Family Away From Home
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Naruto has just come home after being away six years and already his teem are being sent on a new mission. Yet Naruto can't refuse as his only living family member is now in trouble. He gets stuck working with his old team and his lover that they had no clue about. the mystery slowly unravels as they are stuck at Hogwarts. KyuuNaru, smart/ANBU Naruto, teacher Naruto! mprg! bL
1. home again

**WOLF: I can't believe its finally out here! *squeal* **

***cough* Anyway here is the first chapty of my new fan fic! **

**Sorry it took so long for people who have been waiting, I really have no ambition what so ever to type my own stories, like really i have about 2/4 of this story written on note book paper and yet i never take the time to sit down and type it! yet people listen to this! my friend who is sooooo amassing made herself my beta, partially because i always bounce my work off her so it really helped that she hates my spelling (as annoying as it gets in class, well its also funny tooo~) anyway she also types it for me, that means only a really short wait for chapters, we plan to have another out in a weak, so stay tuned in!11!**

**Penny: *Sob* WOLF wouldn't let me fix her spelling in her Author Notes EVER. WOLF will be writing more because she knows that if she doesn't she will be poked (that is her new motivation). Also, anyone will be annoyed about your spelling WOLF when you spell 'teen' wrong during class. Lastly, I will try to type more then one chapter to be posted next week but I can't promise because I'm going on family vacation for a week so I don't know if I can get another chapter besides the second chapter of this fanfiction but I will make sure there is one more chapter next week like WOLF said. **

**Hope you like this chapter as much as I did when I first read it.**

**WOLF: i will only say this one time and one time alone, i disclaim everything but the plot, i mean come on why else would i be on this sight other wise and Naruto would soooooo be paired with Kurama, Itachi or someone else just as cool if this was mine so ya not mine don't bother me anymore about this! :) **

* * *

'Knock, Knock, Knock!'

Were the sounds that flowed through the old, rickety apartment.

"Sasuke he's not going to come out, he might not even be home you know," said the pink haired girl who was standing next to her teammate in front of their other old teammate's door.

Sasuke though just scowled at her and lifted his hand to knock on the door again, but the sound of shattering glass stopped him in his tracks.

The two of them shared a quick look before pulling out kunai and stealthy opening the unlocked door. They slipped past the door way and stopped dead in their tracks gaping.

It had been six years since either of them had seen their blond teammate but they were not expecting this much of a difference.

Naruto had grown a lot, though he was still a bit shorter than Sasuke. His golden hair had grown out to pass his butt with red streaks and was pulled into a neat braid at that moment. His body had grown curves that any girl would KILL for. His blue eyes had become sharper and had a small slit through them rather than having a round pupil. Gone was his 'kill me now' jump suit. He now wore a simple black and gold long sleeved turtle neck that went to his mid-thigh. Just below his shirt they could see the peaking red boxers. His thin, long legs were completely exposed as he bent down to pick up the object he had dropped.

Holding broken glass shards in his hand he turned to the two behind him with a bored expression.

"Did you have to barge in here?" His voice was soft rather than scratchy as it had been when he was younger, and was low but melodic to their ears.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura asked still stunned.

"Do you know any other blond that lives here?" He asked sarcastically.

Sasuke scoffed at the blond and turned to Sakura. "And you said he wouldn't be here."

Naruto turned away from them as they started to bicker and place the broken glass on the counter. He walked back and scooped up the little shards before he moved around the table that was placed in the middle of the room to stand in front of his two bickering past teammates.

"So what do I owe the honor?" He asked stopping the other two from fighting.

"Tsunade asked us to tell you that we all received a mission together," Sakura said quickly.

Naruto frowned at her comment. "Wait here I'll be right back," he sighed dejectedly.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway out of Sasuke's and Sakura's view.

The two shared a look for a moment before looking after the blond.

"He changed a lot," Sakura mused.

Sasuke nodded he never had expected Naruto to change this much.

Sure it had been six years since Naruto had brought him back from Orochimaru on his first shot. Then Naruto had to deal with the Akatsuki on his own; he just upped and disappeared for seven nights and the next thing they knew the Akatsuki were found dead. After that had happened Naruto had gone to Tsunade and asked her to let him go on another training trip. She reluctantly allowed him to go, though this time he had left without telling anyone. Hell, he hadn't even said a word to Sasuke since he was brought back.

Sasuke and Sakura were brought out of their musing when Naruto came back into the room. He had changed into a Chinese shirt and long black khakis.

He walked to the front door and grabbed his wallet off the table.

He opened the door and looked at the others, waiting for them to walk out to close and lock the door behind him.

Their walk to the Hokage's office was bland. Sakura had tried to talk to Naruto and Sasuke but neither of them wanted to talk back.

Eventually she just gave up and walked quietly. Neither of them had knowledge when Naruto began to lag behind them.

As they walked in Naruto walked past them till he was standing just before the Hokages' desk.

"Tsunade, I think you have forgotten something."

Tsunade frowned, she indeed did forget, though she did it on purpose.

"Naruto you have to understand this person asked for you himself," she said nicely not wanting to upset the blond anymore.

"I don't care, I'm not even on active duty anymore and it's not like I can accept the mission anyway," he growled.

Both Sakura and Sasuke gaped at his words; Naruto wasn't a shinobi anymore? Along farther inspection they saw that Naruto wasn't wearing his hiate anywhere on his body.

"Kit I would think it would be a good idea to ask who the man is first, isn't it?" A deep and handsome voice came from the door.

Naruto turned around to glare at the red head who looked calmly back at him.

"Kurama, you more than anyone in this room know that I am not fit to be a shinobi, at least for another six years" Naruto said in an exasperated tone.

Kurama; Sasuke and Sakura noted was a handsome man. He had shoulder length, dark blood red hair, and golden eyes. He was taller than Naruto by at least a head and his body was teaming with strength.

Kurama walked calmly up to Naruto and gently laid his hands around the blonds waist; pulling him to his broad chest.

"Now then from what I've been told this mission does not need chakra on your part and you don't have much of a choice kit after all you owe this man a debt."

Naruto looked back into Kurama's eyes with a frown.

"You mean it's the old man?"

Kurama nodded.

Naruto paled. "Wh-What does he need me for?"

"My boy I only need you to go under cover and watch after your cousin," an elderly voice said as an old man entered the room.

The nin looked at him weirdly, except for Naruto, Kurama, and Tsunade.

This old man was weird; he wore a long blue gown, half-moon spectacles, and his long white beard almost reached the floor.

Naruto pulled himself out of Kurama's arms and took a deep bow.

"Dumbeldore-sama, if I had known it was you I would have thought over the mission, my apologies."

Naruto's teammate's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Naruto never bowed; not to anyone, so this man must have been important.

Dumbeldore chuckled, "My boy please raise you head." Naruto did just that and looked straight forward at the man.

"Now then from what I've heard you are in a bit of a predicament but so is Harry, you see the Dark Lord has risen again and now more than ever, Harry will need to have people who are special to him near him."

Naruto frowned, "Dumbeldore-sama I want more than anything to take care of my cousin but-but taking these chances now I, I just can't do it!" Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked at the old man. Kurama moved forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Dumbeldore, Naruto will give you his answer tomorrow." And with that the two of them poofed into non-existence.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"Tsunade-sama, whats going on?!" Sakura screeched.

Tsunade sighed "I can't tell you guys much; Naruto has his trust in me so I won't break, it but I'll tell you what I can. Naruto's family from his mother's side did not originate from Konoha. Rather they came from England, a place outside the elemental nations. His aunt had a son, who is also an orphan, but is younger than Naruto, by about seven years. Though, Naruto probably would have adopted the brat if it wasn't for the fact that he was only eight when his mother and father were murdered," Tsunade explained in a bored tone.

Sasuke and Sakura were a bit confused now. "I thought he didn't have parents?" Sakura mumbled.

"Of course he had parents, you stupid girl, how else could he have come into this world!"

Sakura winced at Tsunade's yell and nodded. "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama."

"Now then, let's discuss what you two will be doing," Dumbledore said breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to him and Tsunade gave the 'okay.'

"Now then what I want from you two is to guard my school. Naruto will of course be assigned to a different duty of guarding his cousin and his friends. I would like you two not to give away your relationship to Naruto as he will be under cover as a teacher for my school."

"Why would you want that dope to be a teacher of all things?" Sasuke interrupted.

"That boy was one of my most brilliant students; so brilliant that my staff would be more then honored to work with that boy, let alone be in the same room as him," Dumbeldore said with narrowed eyes.

"Enough of this just go get packed for tomorrow and be prepared for a whole year. And so the two of you know, if Naruto accepts the mission, he will be leader, considering he is higher ranking then the two of you put together," Tsunade said, before either of them could spout anything stupid.

With equal frowns marring their faces they bowed and left their Hokage to peace.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

* * *

**WOLF: if any on has a question just put in a reply or pm and i will get to it as soon as i can.**

**on a side note please place a vote whether Naruto's child should be a boy or girl, i can't decide its all up to you guys!**

IIIIIIII

IIIIIIII

IIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIII

IIII

II

_**REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	2. meeting the family

**WOLF: look at what you made us do~**

**You guys made us so happy that we just couldn't stop with that one chapter. I mean come on waking up to see all the story followers and favs really can make a person happy, oh and don't forget the reviews! **

**Penny spent a lot of time today working on this, I mean she started at like 10 or eleven this morning and just started typing away… I could never do that I'm far too lazy! ^-^' anyway this is all thanks to you guys that its out so soon so a thanks is in order to all who have read! **

**Oh and it may be a bit longer for reals this time guys because I have to catch up to penny with my story, she types to dam fast! Anyway just stay tuned in again because we still want to keep loading quickly!**

**Penny: Everyone should say thank you to TigrezzTail. When I woke up this morning and read their review it made me so happy that I decided I was going to decode WOLF handwriting (her spelling and handwriting are bad so it takes time to get what is written) today and get another chapter out sooner then what WOLF and I decided on. But like WOLF said chapters will not come out as quickly as this one did. This was happily written and when I saw all the followers and favs I just had to get more done. Also, I don't know how fast the third chapter will come out because my family vacation will start tomorrow and I don't know when I will be able to get onto my laptop but the next chapter will be out next week sometime.**

**WOLF: It's not like it's my fault I have bad spelling and you can't understand my writing. You should just know how to understand it as it is! Don't you see it's the perfect code for the best mafia! (Currently reading Hit-man Reborn...) yes I have to say it's very useful for those who appreciate it!  
now on a side note *squeal* more reviews! I love them sooo much and to reply to ****psion53**** no I will not make Naruto a girl for his pregnancy, I like girl Naruto as much as any other person but I don't want another femnaru fic after so little time (penny is starting that one soon to) Naruto despite being prego in this fic ****will**** stay a boy!  
and ****alexma**** yes I was planning that long before I got to this point, I really like Snape at times I really want to have them as friends (though I was going to make him a bad guy in the begging) but after some thought I know I want him to be a good guy. Once again thank you ****TigrezzTail**** for being the first to review!**

**Penny: WOLF has me working on six fanfiction so the one were Naruto is female may take sometime to get typed out. Also, WOLF mafia code is weird and difficult. Especially the femnaru one because the spelling is much worse then her hp fanfiction and she has drawings, markings, and scribbles on the femnaru so it will take longer to decode.**

**WOLF : lolz mafia code! "*falls off bed laughing**

**Penny: Yes, mafia code because people have to know you WOLF to get your spelling and grammar.**

**WOLF: ya and so fare you get it faster than most!**

**Penny: That is really sad because her writing has moment were neither WOLF or I know what she wrote. And I think we could sell the mafia code and be rich because it is a form of writing only a few would understand.**

**WOLF: I will eat you later (no pun intended) -.- now on to the fic!**

* * *

When Naruto poofed into his room he collapsed onto the bed tiredly.

Kurama frowned and laid down on the bed and pulled the blond to him.

"I wish I didn't have to do this."

Kurama looked down at the blond mop of hair, and gently threaded his hand through it.

"It won't be so bad kit; at least you'll get to see people you haven't seen in a while."

Naruto gave a sigh. "This was so much easier when I was a kid, even with you sealed inside me."

Kurama chuckled. "Of course it was after all who wouldn't want the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed inside them!"

Naruto lifted his head and glared at Kurama.

"I may love you, but that doesn't stop me from hexing you."

Kurama simply smirked; a happier Naruto was better than a depressed one.

"Oh, that's right I accidentally broke you favorite cup this morning," Naruto said after a second of silence.

Kurama's left eye twitched and the old fox shot out of bed to look at his precious cup, with a giggle Naruto walking behind him.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door before she walked in, Sasuke at her side. When the two of them entered they were shocked at what they saw.

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade and Dumbledore with Kurama by his side. Though the weird part was what they were wearing.

Naruto wore a long, black trench coat, his pants reached past his ankles only by half and inch and his shirt was a nice soft gray, Naruto also wore closed toe shoes. His hair in a calm braid down his back and over his shoulder.

Kurama too was in clothes very much the same, except the color of the shirt; which was red and the short red hair.

Naruto nodded to them and turned back to Tsunade.

"As I was saying: I'll give you a report monthly so there's no need to worry."

Tsunade nodded and stood from her chair walking in front of Naruto.

"Don't forget to tell me about your time there and how things are coming along. If anything and I mean anything goes wrong you have better tell me so I can treat the problem, but other than that just be careful brat," Tsunade ended softly pulling Naruto into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Baa-Chan everything will be okay." Tsunade smacked him for the 'Baa-Chan' comment but also smiled sadly.

"Now then put on these uniforms and do it quickly you have only four minutes to be done." With that Tsunade through ANBU uniforms at Sasuke and Sakura and watched as they left to change.

Tsunade gave a tired sigh and sat down in her chair.

Four minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were back and both dressed in ANBU uniforms with an ANBU mask on their face.

Sakura's being a flamingo while Sasuke's was a raven.

"Now then grab hold of this," Dumbledore commanded as he brought out an old, ugly, shriveled up tissue, which was surly used.

Naruto and Kurama did as told but the other two nin hesitated, as it was quite odd.

Not even a second after they grabbed it they felt a sharp tug on their naval and were pulled away.

Slamming onto the ground, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto steadying his feet as he held Kurama's hand. It was then he noted the gold ring on his ring finger.

The blond gave a gentle smile and allowed Kurama to lead him after Dumbledore who was walking towards an old building.

He pulled out an old paper and gave it to the two standing nin who quickly passed it on to the others.

"Think about what you just read but don't say it out loud," Dumbledore explained.

When they did so Sasuke and Sakura watched as another part of the building appeared slowly.

Eyes wide they turned to the other three for answers.

"Magic," Naruto mumbled before stepping up to the door and opening it.

When they walked in they were faced with a tall red head, who had a scar crossing over his eye.

Naruto gave a shout of joy before he flung his arms around the man's shoulders.

Said man grabbed the blonde's waist and spun him around.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were in Romania!" Naruto gushed out.

"I came here to help but I could ask you the same thing," the red head chuckled.

"Dumbledore asked me to come help as well; oh gosh, Bill you should have told me you would be here!"

Bill chuckled and set the blond down and leaned into his ear.

"Mums upstairs, why don't you go greet her?"

Naruto's eyes brightened as he let go of Bill and ran into the house.

Kurama chuckled with Bill as the two of them followed after the blond.

They had barely made it up the stairs to the drawing room when they saw Naruto tackle another red head except she was plump.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley called out in shock.

"Molly-Chan it's so good to see you!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Mrs. Weasley just realized who was hugging her so tightly and returned with a tight hug of her own.

"Naruto dear what in the world are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

Naruto smiled, stood back, and placed his arms folded behind his back.

"Dumbledore went all the way to Japan to pull both Kurama and I here; he asked me to teach at his school this year."

Mrs. Weasley gave a small squeal and hugged Naruto back to her chest.

"Mum who's this?" a small female voice called form the other side of the room.

"You had one; a girl I mean?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded happily. "Yes the year after you left."

"What's her name then?" Naruto asked happily.

"Ginny."

Naruto smirked and held out a hand to Ginny, which she took apprehensively.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze at your service. It's very nice to see a female Weasley at last. I still remember when your mother was pregnant with your brother Ronald. Speaking of which that must be you," Naruto said facing the red haired boy, who was standing next to his two best friends and twin brothers.

Ron nodded dumbly and looked at the twins.

"Do you know this guy?"

Both twins shook their head; a snicker brought them back to Naruto.

"Your only brothers that remember me are Charlie and Bill, and I doubt that Percy does though."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked at last.

Naruto smiled down at her. "My name is Naruto you see I'm from Japan but my parents family originated from England thus, I had to take schooling here but the thing is they couldn't come with me so Dumbledore set up my lodging with the Weasley for that first seven years but I finished my schooling and went back home."

"Then wouldn't the twins know who you are at least?" Harry mumbled.

"Of course not they were only three when I was here!"

"Oh," the five kids mumbled.

"Naruto, Moony came to see you," Bill said from the door. The blond spun around and quickly ran out the door, the same way he had come.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and followed the others out with the children following behind her.

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone becoming fully acquainted again.

The twins found themselves practically calling Naruto a god after they learned about some of the pranks he pulled at home.

Hermione and Naruto were easily able to talk about random things, as both of them had read many of the same books. When she had found out that he too had read _Hogwarts A History_ she nearly tackled him into a hug.

Near the end of the evening Naruto had calmed down enough to lounge on Kurama's lap and talk peacefully with Sirius, who also knew the blond.

Remus had stopped by to say 'hi' but soon had to leave for his strange jobs again.

The only thing no one explained all evening was who the strange people with white masks were.

Their dark eye holes bothered everyone (except Naruto and Kurama) as they watched over everything they did.

In the end Mrs. Weasley shooed the kids to bed and sat in the seat next to Naruto, sipped at her tea.

"Dear I see you've been doing well but your still too skinny," she mumbled to the half-asleep blond.

Naruto gave a loving chuckle and placed a hand on his stomach.

"I don't think that will be a problem much longer."

Mrs. Weasley turned round eyes at him and gasped at the hidden message in his words.

"Then you're finally at last managed to... you know get another chance?" she asked nervously.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"It's only been two months but I can't wait even Kurama's looking forward to it. I've already bought everything I need for it," he said somewhat excitedly.

"Dear, slow down you don't even know the gender yet," she chuckled.

Naruto giggled softly, knowing he had gotten ahead of himself.

"Time for bed kit," Kurama said coming into the room, Bill next to him.

Kurama bent over and lifted Naruto into his arms in a princess hold.

The blond blushed but didn't object as he had grown used to this.

He waved good bye to the Weasley and snuggled into Kurama's shoulder as they left, going into their own room for the night.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

* * *

**WOLF: don't forget to vote on the baby gender! I need help here! **

**REview! PLEASE 0  
**


	3. court, boggarts, and arrivals

**WOLF: wow, wow, wow, so much in this chapter! Penny really went crazy on this one but that's all good! Now to make a small comment yes I very well know Naruto is a boy ( I am bringing this up as some gest make a comment on this) I mean have you ever heard of Male preg really it's not that strange after you really start to read fan fiction a lot. And on another note please people no twins!**

****Naruto in this fic is weak, it will be explained why later, so he can't have twins, I don't know if I want a boy or girl child but I think it might end up a boy in the end thanks to the reviews. **

**BOY: 4**

**GIRL: 2**

**TWINS: (why! *sob*) 2**

**Penny: I asked WOLF in the beginning of the poll if she wanted to do twins with a boy and a girl so she didn't have to think about what gender she wanted, but she wants one baby. For the next chapter, it might come out next week or the week after. I don't know because it all depends on how much homework the teachers give out and I have to type out other chapters for ****Demonic Secrets**** and I can't work on the mafia code for too long.**

**WOLF: true and with the semester coming to an end its going to be a lot more work on us, college school is really hard! and then there's the fact that i need to start catching up with penny, after all she types faster than I can get a page written! -_- nag me later please penny i really need to stop reading so much fan fictions and work on my own...**

**Penny: I'll nag WOLF after I'm done with my homework and I've got time. Also, WOLF for being as lazy as she is, is doing really good writing her ****fan fictions****. She just doesn't get plot bunnies for some ****fan fictions**** for a while.**

**WOLF: yup I don't get plot bunnies for old stories no I get them for new ones and that's where the problem comes in!**

**To ****TigrezzTail:**** guess what yah I have dyslexia as well and it sucks! I can't spell worth shit ether, penny goes insane during class (we sit together all the time) and she always sees my spelling and attacks my paper to fix it, in retaliation though I attack hers when she doesn't erase her errors and just scribbles over them (I will teach her one day that erasers have a reason mark my words! Kufufufuf~) and what do you mean can't use chakra did I ever say he couldn't no, no he just hasn't yet, no need to.  
**

**Penny: I don't have erasers so I can't erase my mistakes. WOLF even gave me a big chuck of a eraser and it was gone in a week or two. And WOLF just had another plot bunny for a different story today but she has to finish one of her stories first before she can write it.**

**WOLF: yup first on my list is my Christmas one shot for Kurama and Naruto (I meant to get that out during Christmas but well I never got to it...) then I will finish working on my Cinderella Naruto au and then I can start a new one, oh while on this topic guys give me the thought if you want a squall or not I won't guaranty but I'll try.**

**Penny: Don't forget all the other fan fictions you have to finish and the ones you have to redo.**

**WOLF: yah, yah I know and I'm getting to them, well you are to... kufufu~ and hopefully I will get them out of the way soon without crappy endings.**

**Penny: ****Crappy endings will not be allowed. If you try for a bad ending you will redo it WOLF.**

**WOLF: I know you're a slave driver after all *tear* any way let's let them get to the fic, really who wants to read this when they can get to our amassing fic! (Yah I said our, you help me through the plot crashes and help me actually sit down to write and you also type for me it's both of ours in the end.)**

**Penny: Correct, now no more notes just the fan fiction.**

**WOLF:kufufu~ agreed~ **

* * *

Everyone had been free spirited after that, well that is until the day before Harry's court date.

Everyone kept reminding Harry about it which was only making him moody.

Eventually he found himself sitting in Ron's and his room thinking. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to walk in calmly.

The blond had a gentle smile on his lips as he walked to Harry's bed and sat down next to him.

"You don't have to face this alone you know."

Harry looked at him strangely. While Naruto smiled at him.

"You know I'll be coming along as well."

Harry was confused why he was going. Naruto knowing that decided to elaborate.

"The ministry is very crazy these days. I know Sirius wants to take you himself but Mrs. Weasley won't let him. I know she won't, but you've been through so much; you are still a child and I can only guess how hard it is for you having to handle such big things on your own."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "Why do you care?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "I owe it to your mum and dad. After all Lily and James were there to help me when I needed it. I think at the least I should take care of their son."

Harry scowled. "So you're only helping me because of them."

Naruto turned narrowed ice blue eyes on Harry.

"Listen and listen well. I may owe your parents but I came here for you. I'm retired in my field of work only a month ago. I was going to settle down and raise a child but I gave up that peace for you. I warn you: do not think this is all for a promise Harry, I am doing this for you and you alone."

Naruto turned his eyes away and walked out without another word leaving Harry speechless.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

When morning came Harry was still in a foul mood and he didn't find Naruto anywhere down stairs. Harry had wanted to apologize for how rude he had been the night before.

But even when he asked the adults where the blond was they would shrug and say they didn't know.

When Harry and Mr. Weasley were just about to leave Naruto ran down the hallway with his hair flying out behind him.

He looked as though he had just got out of the shower. And he had on a tan over coat and dark tight pants that had the bottoms covered with high boots.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kurama didn't want to let me out of bed this morning. I swear that old fox has the grip of an ox when he's asleep," Naruto grumbled.

Mr. Weasley laughed at him before the three of them took off.

Harry and Naruto shared several looks as they watched Mr. Weasley fan over muggle electronics.

When they got to the phone booth they had found it to be a tight fit, but all three of them were happy to get out.

After Harry had handed over his wand Naruto told them he had to go somewhere but not before warning Mr. Weasley to go straight to the court room just in case something happened.

As Naruto continued to walk down the corridor he couldn't help but smirk when he found Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-Sama I believe we should be on our way to the trial. I would hate to think what would happen if we were late."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but nodded.

When they arrived at the trial room Dumbledore was surprised to see that it had already started.

Naruto had walked over to one of the many seats in the room and sat down quietly while Dumbledore walked to Harry's side.

Naruto could only feel angry as the trial went on slowly, he felt himself losing control and found himself stomping to stand in front of Fudge.

"And who might you be?" The pink toad asked in a sickening, sweet voice.

"Shut your mouth toad I am not speaking to you," Naruto growled without looking at her.

"Fudge I am going to give you one warning. At this time you are making yourself and your ministry an enemy of the Elementals. You very well know that what you are doing is very wrong. I warn you to watch your step, as you are making me very, _very_ angry."

"And why should it matter that you are angry?" Umbrige spoke again.

Naruto flicked a hand at her, which caused her seat to spin around and force her to face the wall.

"Now then be quiet toad."

"My boy, I do not know who you think you are but..." Fudge was cut off when his eyes landed on Naruto's necklace he got from Tsunade.

Fudge got to his feet and hurried around the tables till he was standing in front of Naruto.

"You, You're..." the old wizard stammered.

"Indeed I am and I believe that you are drawing close to a war with my grandmother and I, if you do not remove the charges on this boy as he is in my care," Naruto said stiffly.

Fudge nodded and looked to the others, those who knew who Naruto was nodded and pleaded with him to agree. "I call this trial over, Harry Potter is allowed to leave without any consequences and we shall give him an apology for wasting his time."

The jury muttered among themselves but in the end everyone nodded and a few gave a mumbled apology.

Naruto nodded and began walking out of the room and only turned back to give a flick of his head to tell Harry to follow him.

They met Mr. Weasley in the hallway; who looked startled to see that it was over so soon but when he asked Naruto about it the red/blue eye boy did not answer.

As they walked through the hallway at a casual pace they were passed by Percy and Fudge (the toad too).

None of them paid any attention to them but that was okay.

Just as they were about to get to the elevators they spotted Mr. Malfoy.

The pail blond spotted Naruto and immediately started to retreat as if the former was a disease he refused to catch.

"Lucius," Naruto said calmly as they approached.

Lucius trembled slightly as he nodded to Naruto before hurrying away, Fudge who was standing with him, right behind him.

Mr. Weasley laughed softly in a confused way but continued on with Naruto.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place everyone became quiet.

There were several booms, clanks, and pops sounding through the house once they opened the door.

The three wizards pulled out wands and walked carefully through the house only to see Kurama standing in one of the hallways blasting paintings off the wall.

The red head was laughing like a maniac, as the paintings fell off the walls and burst into flames.

The other occupants of the house watched with wide eyes as another painting fell off and combusted.

Naruto gave a sigh before placing his hands on his hips, like a scolding mother.

"Kurama!"

All noises in the house stopped.

Kurama turned nervously to look at Naruto who had an eye twitching.

"Would you please explain to me what in the world you are doing."

"...Cleaning?" The old fox said nervously.

"Cleaning I see, so bursting paintings into flame is cleaning?" Naruto scolded.

"Well they _said_ they wanted them gone," Kurama nearly pouted.

"That better be the truth, or you're going to have to love the couch when we get back home."

Kurama's eyes doubled in size. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," Naruto smirked before he walked away.

Harry and Mr. Weasley watched as Kurama sent another spell at a painting that was laughing at him.

The red head then stormed down the hall to the kitchen.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

Naruto happily listened to the kids as they chanted that Harry was let off.

He had Sirius by his side as the two of them chatted over nothing big. The old dog every so often had a sad look on his face but Naruto would just pat him on the shoulder before drinking his glass of milk. Truth be told, he would have preferred sake but he wouldn't chance it now with his current condition**. (**A.N. please vote on the gender! I really don't want to have twins, go to the end or beginning if you want to know why!)**

Eventually everyone went to bed happy with full stomachs.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

It was sometime after the trial that Naruto caught the golden trio in the hall way discussing Sirius behavior. Naruto feeling pity for the old wizard stepped in.

"Sirius is simply tired of being alone Hermione."

The trio jumped at the new voice, which caused Hermione to squeak.

Naruto gave a fond chuckle and continued walking over to the kids.

"Sirius is tired of being alone in this house, everyone here asks too much of him and it makes him feel alone. I can't blame him if he wanted to be with Harry, though I do think that Harry should still go to school; it is the safest place for you." 'At least while I'm there that is,' Naruto thought the last part.

Harry gave a sigh and agreed with Naruto.

The three were slowly finding out Naruto was right about a lot of things even some things that seemed strange to them. Like the time he warned them not to touch the couch in the third upstairs room, as the moment they had it exploded in confetti that then popped themselves and painted them an assortment of color. They had yet to get it all out of their hair, even with magic.

The four of them continued down the hall until Hermione turned to Naruto.

"Um, where are those people dressed in black?"

Naruto looked down at her in surprise. He thought everyone had forgotten about his old teammates.

"Dumbledore took them to Hogwarts so they could start doing their jobs, you see Dumbledore wanted to have someone here to watch over the school now that Voldymoldy is back."

The three gasped at the way Naruto said Voldemorts name.

"Are you wishing for you-know-who to kill you!" Ron screamed.

Naruto gave him a bemused look.

"By fearing his name you only instill fear in others and thus giving him power. Tom Riddle is not a man that I fear; I do not fear him at all because I know just what he's after."

He didn't say any more after that and he remained moody until Kurama came by and swept him off his feet and up to their bedroom to sleep.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

The day that Ron's and Hermione's Perfect badges came in Naruto had remained unseen.

He had come into Harry's room for only a moment to tell him not to blame Ron, that Dumbledore had his reasons for the things he did, and that Ron had never asked for it.

Harry had to agree that Ron was not at fault here.

Though Harry had to say the blond looked ill. His skin was pail and hair matted to his cheeks by a light film of sweat.

By the time the party had come Harry was definitely feeling better knowing that his father was in the same boat as him but he felt kinda sad that he hadn't seen Naruto since that morning.

As he walked along the hallway and heard sobbing he quickly ran only to see Mrs. Weasley sobbing over his best friends' body, which really bothered him seeing as Ron was down stairs not a moment ago.

He could only watch the bogart keep changing. It wasn't until Lupus came with Naruto by his side. The pail blond quickly ran over to Mrs. Weasley and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently telling her to leave the room.

She stood on shaky knees and began walking to the door before one last 'crack' sounded through the room.

Naruto looked behind him and felt his legs go weak. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on his one worst fear.

On the floor lay a dead, still born child, blood surrounding its body.

Naruto fell to his knees and then onto his butt shaking uncontrollably. His breathing coming in gasps.

Mrs. Weasley feeling that the grasp on her should was gone looked down to her 'son' like figure and gasped; she looked to the bogart and quickly moved herself into Naruto's view.

Before she could stop it Naruto let out a desperate scream that brought the attention of several people in the house.

The first person to arrive was Kurama.

The red haired fox rushed to Naruto's side and pulled the blond to him.

Naruto turned to grasp his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably, whispering incoherent words.

Kurama stroked his hair to calm him down and watch as more people filed into the small room. He growled and hugged Naruto closer to his chest, protecting his mate.

Quickly picking Naruto up and taking him out of the room they left several confused or sad faces behind them.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

The next morning Naruto looked better. His skin though no longer moist with sweat was still pale though to a lesser degree.

His lips were at a standstill not showing any smile or frown but his eyes said everything. They were sad and dull as if he had not slept well which he didn't.

Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was feeling better after having Lupus tell her nothing would happen to her children and her husband wouldn't die, after Naruto had left.

Everyone that hadn't seen the bogart had somehow found out, which only caused questions, but those that had known what happened, refused to tell, as it was not their secret to tell.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

Everyone had quieted down when George's and Fred's trunk had slammed into Ginny knocking her down the steps.

Mrs. Weasley's yell rang down the halls of the house, while Mrs. Black's portrait roared her insults.

"-FITHY HALF-BREEDS, BE SMITHERING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

But before she could continue to rant Mrs. Weasley and Naruto yelled out in a booming voice.

"SHUT UP!"

She stopped for a moment before her yells rang out again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, I SWEAR ONE MORE WORD FROM THAT FAKE MOUTH OF YOURS AND I WILL PERSONALLY BLAST YOU OFF THAT WALL AND INTO OBLIVION!" Naruto yelled; his threat reaching the ears of everyone else in the house.

Mrs. Black shook with rage. Her painted face turning red with anger.

"WHY YOU FILTHY MONGRIL, HOW DARE YOU THRETEN ME! WHY YOU FILLTHY DEMON, BLAST YOU AND WHAT YOU ARE-"

Her rant was never ending as Naruto pulled out his wand and shot a fire spell at the painting causing it to scream while the fire burnt it to a crisp.

Naruto on the other hand looked frightening. His blond hair was whipping around him like golden flames (or tails) teeth were poking out from behind his lips, whisker marks darkening and spread out, and his eyes were now both red and slits.

Mrs. Weasley laid a calming hand on his shoulder. He went stiff at first but calmed down and gave her an apologetic smile.

The rest of the time went uneventful. Everyone rushing to get out of the house on time.

When they got to platform 9 and ¾ they had the children go into the train.

Much to their surprise Naruto and Kurama got on as well.

Eventually everyone (not counting Ron and Hermione) went into the compartment with Luna Lovegood.

She and Naruto practically hit it off the moment he saw The Quibbler in her hand.

They chatted for quite some time on some really strange things.

After a while they all quieted down until Neville remembered about his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Naruto who was now leaning on Kurama's shoulder resting his head didn't know what happened when the stink snap splattered on his face.

His eyes shot open before he spat out a large mouth full of the filth.

His face turned green as he shot out of his seat and stormed out of the compartment; Kurama rushing after him.

The others shared a look as Ginny spelled the stink snap away.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

Naruto bent down vomiting into one of the toilets in the back of the train. Kurama rubbed circles in a soothing motion calming him down.

After his stomach was cleaned out Naruto bent back into Kurama's chest, and frowned at the sticky feeling. Raising one hand in a wiping motion he poofed the slime away.

Kurama helped Naruto to his feet and led him over to the sinks where he thoroughly washed out his mouth.

When he was done, he washed his face off just in case and allowed Kurama to lead him out and back toward their compartment.

As they got closer they spotted a certain blond standing at the door with his two big cronies'.

"Manners Potter or I'll have to give you a detention," Malfoy sneered. "You see, I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Harry grit his teeth and said, "Yeah, but you unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

The group laughed which only angered the blond more.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second best to Weasley, Potter?" Malfoy asked smugly.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione said sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Malfoy smirked.

"Well; just watch yourself Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

Hermione stood up to yell at the pale blond but a familiar blond head made her stop.

"Well Malfoy... I think you should be the one watching your own steps."

The pale blond and his cronies jumped out of their skin and turned to look at Naruto who was glaring down at him.

"And why should I be afraid of_ you_?" Malfoy sneered as he regained himself.

Naruto smirked down at him. "If you wonder so much go ask your father. I'm sure he'll tell you." Then the smirk left Naruto's face and he said, "Now be gone before I have you removed from you Perfect seat."

Malfoy's eyes widened and he scurried off down the aisle.

Naruto turned his eyes to the others and smiled.

"You should get dressed soon we'll be arriving in a few minutes, sorry but I won't be able to help you after this as I have to go talk to someone but Kurama- Koi will go with you, have a good evening!"

And with that the blond left, hips swaying ever so lightly making Kurama almost drool.

The kids stared at him for a while until Hermione and Luna left to change.

The red head walked into the room and remained quiet until they got to the school.

The six kids shuffled to get their luggage down until Kurama stood up and took them off the rafters while the kids stared, seeing Kurama lift them up as if they were empty.

The man (demon) smirked down at the kids and got off the train with them behind him.

Somehow they started to split up except for the Golden trio who followed the flaming red head.

When they got to the carriages Harry stopped abruptly.

"What are those?" he said pointing at the strange dead looking horses pulling the carriages.

"What are what?" Ron asked.

"Right there can't you see them?!" Harry pointed not understanding why they couldn't see them.

"There's nothing there Harry," Hermione said, voice full of concern.

"They're Thestrals," Kurama said walking up to one of them, cupping its large face.

"Thestrals are magical creatures, only people who have seen death can see them," Kurama explained.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. It was the first time he had talked to _any_ of them.

He looked down and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come now get on or we'll be late."

The rest of the group joined them and rode to the castle but everyone could see the upset look on Harry's face.

Upon entering the great hall Kurama left their side and walked up to the teacher's table. He stopped to talk to Dumbledore and then proceeded to sit on one of the two extra seats between McGonagall and Snape.

The two professors nodded to him before turning to the hat that commenced to sing.

Dumbledore stood to talk to everyone and welcome them back after the first years were sorted and then allowed everyone to eat.

Harry couldn't help but keep looking at the teachers. Naruto had completely disappeared and he couldn't help but worry for Hagrid but the pink pepto bottle was bothering him the most.

By the end of the feast Naruto was still missing, that is until he suddenly stormed into the great hall dripping wet.

He walked up to Dumbledore, fuming mad.

"The next time Peaves plays a prank on me, or anyone else in my vicinity, I'm going to purify him," Naruto growled.

Dumbledore nodded with a chuckle.

Naruto then proceeded to walk over to the last chair by Kurama and Snape and sat down with a huff.

He turned to Snape with a smile before turning to talk to Kurama.

Harry sighed with relief at the sight of one of the missing people. Truth be told he wasn't sure why it worried him so much but it did.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and looked around.

"Now then because you have all ate your fill let me introduce our new teachers for this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbrige, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As well as our young Professor Uzumaki, along with his assistant, will be teaching wand-less magic."

The three professors stood and bowed before sitting down.

"Now then Quidditch try..."

"Hem Hem!"

Everyone eyes to look at Umbridge.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," she said once Dumbledore backed down.

Kurama turned to look at Naruto only to see that he was fuming with rage. 'How dare that woman interrupt Dumbledore- Sama like it was okay to do so?!'

Kurama placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder before he did or said anything.

Naruto glanced at him and nodded before looking at the other people in the great hall.

He studied every face and every behavior before turning back to Umbridge to see her finally shut up.

"That was very illuminating," Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"Now then, as I was saying, Quidditch try outs will be..."

Naruto looked up to the rafters when he heard an unnatural high pitch noise. He spotted Sakura and Sasuke moving around, one of them whistling with their fingers. Naruto glared at them before turning back to Dumbledore.

"There is one more thing I'd like to tell you all. As for protection and the safety of the students of this school guards have been called in to watch over you. Now don't fear as they are not like Dementors," -Naruto and Harry both shuttered at the word- "But they are powerful and won't hesitate to act if provoked." Students shared a quick look before a loud pop in front of their professors brought them to stare at two strange people; some of them at first thought were Death Eaters.

"Please meet flamingo -Sakura took a bow- and raven -Sasuke made no move at all."

"Now then let us file out to our dorms, have a good night all."

As the students began to file out, Naruto took Kurama's hand and let the red head lead him out.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

* * *

**WOLF:please vote and review every review makes both penny and i work harder, and very happy. It lets us know you guys like the story, or what you don't like. everything you type is taken into account when I'm writing so is very helpful and very kind. **

**please also look into the genders i know i say this a lot but it will come into play in the end (not really the end) so i really want help I'm getting close to the point that i need to know what to chose! thank you everyone that comments, favs, or follows everything has made both penny and i very happy! **


	4. class begins

**WOLF:**

**BOY: 5**

**GIRL: 3**

**TWINS: (why! why! people I said I'm not doing twins, Naruto will not have twins! he can it goes against my plot! please vote on something else! *sob*) 3**

**now on a side note thank you all for your comments and votes (even if I said no twins!) but I have some bad news, penny and i may be up dating a bit slower now.**

**No we are not going to stop writing!**

**Our school has really high expectations on us and as finals are coming us (we have less than a month left of this year) we need to spend more time on our classes, most are collage classes as it is! So please please don't nag us if we take time to send out a new chapter. **

**We will try to update at least once a month.**

**Penny: WOLF needs to write more pages because with how much is written right now we have about a chapter or two. Also, because of finals classes are becoming harder and it takes time to work on mafia code and type. Lastly, after finals it's summer break. I don't think much will be updated then because I will be traveling and WOLF won't have enough pages to upload faster. Most likely during summer there will be one chapter a month but that is iffy. **

**WOLF: and that's only if I can get my chapters to penny, after all I'm stuck in this dam state until mommy and daddy stop babying me! god dang it I'm half near out of high school! (sob)**

**Penny: Don't worry WOLF after graduation you are going traveling with me. Also, this fanfiction is not going to be abandon, it will be finished it just is going to take time. **

**WOLF: yah if I abandon it not only will I be disappointed in myself Penny would likely drown me in a pile of ketchup and stab me with a spork until I scream for mercy and possibly need mental help in the end.**

**Penny: Yeah the spork is a great weapon but WOLF has been working hard on this fanfiction so far and it has been updated way faster than either of us intended. So slowing down ain't that bad and the femnaru is going to be uploaded soon.**

**WOLF: yup I've been re-reading the book just to do this and since demonic secrets is almost done that means that penny can start typing my fem Naruto story, sorry for those who were/are waiting but it'll be out maybe this or next month. (if and only if all goes well)**

**Penny: Femnaru will most likely come out next month in the middle or end.**

**WOLF: yup like I said if all goes well, now penny to the story! (points at the screen!)**

**Penny: agree (points below author notes)  
**

* * *

"He's have'n a go at my mother!" Seamius yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed through the Gryffindor house.

A pop sound and cloud of smoke stopped anyone else from responding.

Ron, Harry, Seamius, Neville, and Dean stared in awe. The two guards had placed themselves between the two fighting boys and looked them over with their hollow eyes.

"Enough of this, don't make us take you to your head master," Raven said harshly.

The kids stared at them for a moment before Harry laid down his wand and Semius walked to his bed and shut his curtains and fell asleep.

The guards nodded to one another before they poofed away.

"Wiked" Ron mumbled to Neville who nodded.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

The rest of the next two days went slowly. In those two days Harry had managed to get himself into detention with Umbridge.

He couldn't help but wait for his Wednesday classes. All of them looked promising.

As he was walking with Ron and Hermione to their Wandless Magic class Harry was being horded with whispers. Everyone seemed to wonder how their new blond teacher would be teaching.

When they got to the class it seemed to be empty. The walls were lined with chairs but not a single desk was in the room.

On the floor in the center of the room a large circle on the floor with a star covered in strange writing in the center. The overall part of the circle was only big enough to hold four desks at most.

Everyone shared looks of confusion before they walked to the seats and sat down to wait for their professor.

Five minutes into class their professor stormed into class, hair frazzled, tie messy, and a harsh blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for making you all wait, Kurama didn't wake me and turned off the alarm," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Some of the students laughed but some of the Slytherin, who were yet again sharing with Gryffindor just sneered.

"Now then why don't we get started; I'm sure you don't want to hear another speech about O.W.L.S, so I'll make it quick and sweet. Do the work assigned to you, study your materials or you'll fail my class. You are young adults now I don't think I need to remind you that you are responsible for your own actions." He looked at every student for a moment before nodding.

"Now then in alphabetical order, one at a time come up to me in the center of the room."

A girl named Zoey Bianka walked up to him looking nervous.

He smiled at her and extended a hand palms up.

"Wandless magic is a tricky thing, and also dangerous. You have to have good concentration and a clear heart," he spoke while looking at the class.

"Wandless magic reacts to your emotions and unlike your wand the magic can't be toned down and change it from its raw form. One must clear their mind of everything in order to do it safely at first. If any of you were to lose control now you would blow yourself up."

Eyes widened at that and Hermione hand flew strait into the air. Naruto nodded at her so she could say what she wanted.

"Then why would you be teaching us this?"

He smiled at her.

"I'm teaching you this because I, unlike a coworker whose name I won't mention," thought they all knew he meant Umbridge," Know that one day in the future you may need to know how to protect yourself; life is crazy and you never know what's on the other side of that ally."

Harry smiled; someone knew what he meant when life was dangerous.

In truth he felt like something connected him the blond but he wasn't sure what yet.

"Now then Miss. Bianka extend your hand as mine is." She did as he said.

"Now clear you mind, forget everything and just focus in on your magical core." He watched her and placed his hand on his hip.

Zoey seemed to be doing well. Slowly they start to see a fogy figure in her hand, and little by little it started to take a shape.

From what they could tell it became a small squirrel.

Naruto smiled and looked to the class. Gently he brought his hand just above hers and pressed down lightly and forced the magic back into her body.

"What you saw there was a perfect form of your inner self. Like the patronus charm it will try to figure you out. One side effect to that though is unless someone forces it back into you, you **will **remain in that hypnotic state. The only way to save you is to cut it off before it truly forms. This is why I must teach you how to properly use it."

"Now then would the next person come up?"

And just like that students went up one at a time. Sometimes Naruto would stop them and have them start over but in normal cases everyone did well until Hermione came up.

She looked confident and that made Naruto chuckled.

Calmly she did as the others before her had done but the scowl that formed on Naruto's face was evident that she was doing something wrong.

And just like that an orb of silver light formed on her palm.

Naruto moved quicker than anyone expected. With a quick hand movement a small ball of smoke covered Hermione's magic. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped out of the circle. Just as his feet landed on the ground outside the circle the sphere exploded but the strange circle gave off a shimmer that went to the roof.

He gazed down at Hermione who was staring in disbelief.

"That my students' is what happens when you think about the magic rather than _feel_ it. That is why I _don't_ want you to do this on your own. If you want to practice then simply clear you mind but don't look for you magic core."

Several kids nodded under his sharp, blue gaze.

"Now then, Miss. Granger, why don't we try again?" With that he smiled at her and the two walked back into the circle.

The class continued that way everyone getting an animal until it came to Harry but with one look at the time everyone knew there would be no more time for class that day.

"Well then it looks like we will just have to continue this on Friday, when you have your next class with me. Now remember, don't do this on your own, if you want to work on it that badly you will come to me first and then we will work on it together. I don't want anyone blowing their arms or heads off so be responsible. Now then class dismissed."

Everyone stood to leave but just as Harry was about to walk out a call of his name stopped him. Looking back Naruto beckoned him with his finger.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked as he got to Naruto.

The blond smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing at all, you see I figure because you are going to lunch you could spend a moment or two here with me. I know you must be stressed with everything that happened these past five years and that might make letting everything go even harder." Harry had an alarmed look which made Naruto sigh.

"Please don't miss interrupt this. I only want to be able to take the time with you and slowly solve the problems. I know firsthand that when bad things have happened to you things will get harder to control." While saying that Naruto had moved his hand to his stomach and a painful look came to his eyes.

Harry nodded, and walked into the circle.

"Now then without drawing out your magic, just calm yourself." Naruto placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and from that Harry could feel comforting warmth.

Harry took a big breath before he let it out.

"Now let everything out, if you want to talk about it as well I'm here to listen, and I promise no one will know what has been said."

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it right now but maybe he could with time.

It was fifteen minutes later when Harry finally started to relax. He had finally thought himself empty, his legs hurt from standing the same way for so long, but through the whole thing Naruto had stayed by his side.

"God, damn ogres think they can call me stupid!? They will feel the wrath of my 'oh so mightily' claws the next time I see them!" a roaring voice broke the concentration Harry had started to get.

He looked up to see Kurama storming in to the room, his short hair messed up in random spots, a cut on his left cheek and half his right sleeve was torn off.

"Damn it Kurama! He was finally calming down!" Naruto yelled loudly shocking Harry as he was normally so low toned.

Kurama's eyes widened and he backed away slowly.

"He-He...Kit...um...sorry?" he chuckled nervously.

Naruto glared at him with sharp eyes.

"You are so lucky I love you or you would be missing some very important parts of your anatomy!"

The red head flinched, Naruto was really mad. Putting his hands up in a calming jester he walked up to the blond and wrapped his arms around him.

"Gomen, Koi. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I'll forgive you this time."

At that, he gave a huge sigh and plopped on the floor.

"He is so scary when he's angry!" Kurama said to Harry.

Harry laughed. "You two act like an old married couple!"

Naruto and Kurama shred a quick look at each other before they both began to laugh as well.

"That's because we are!" Kurama gasped out.

This stopped the laughter in the room completely.

Harry looked at them in surprise while Naruto was gasping.

"Kurama you can't tell people that so easily! What would we do if Umbridge found out?!"

Naruto turned to Harry quickly.

"Oh, Harry don't tell anyone, not even our friends at home know!" Naruto said in a panicked voice.

Harry chuckled softly. "I won't tell anyone. I think it's a great way to get back at that old toad."

Naruto felt a smile slip onto his face. "I think that's right as well."

After that the three of them continued onto the Great Hall.


	5. the mystery only gets bigger

**WOLF: KYAAAAAA MINA-SAN I'M SO SORRY! **

**Penny and I have been very busy **

**I've been having family problems and penny has been very busy with her family as she is on vk in another state. Little can be said that both of us don't really have time to do what we want right now.**

**Penny: I'm so sorry. I didn't think that this would be updated at the end of the month. The next chapter will definitely not be as late as this one and like I said there would be at least one chapter per month uploaded for this fanfiction. Also, I had this chapter almost done a week ago but I lost my H-drive. So I had to retype this which was depressing.**

**WOLF: KUFUFU let just put this behind us I think and move on~. **

**As a side note the final for the child's gender is male after two more votes for female and the rest being all male it's come to the point that I have realized male has won and I no longer need the votes as its been taken note of. **

**Thank you every one who has voted on the baby's gender as it has helped me through a small plot block. **

**Penny: Now enjoy the May chapter update.**

**WOLF: KUFUFU please do~**

* * *

Naruto was now wondering the halls, late at night.

He hadn't been able to go to sleep, not even when Kurama told him he needed to as well. Naruto was feeling sick, he had morning sickness but at night.

He could only grumble in displeasure as he turned corner only to run into Sakura. The two bounced off one another, causing both to stumble back and would have caused both to fall on the floor had someone not caught Sakura, yet Naruto still fell.

Naruto looked up to glare at Sakura and Sasuke before he stood up to brush unseen dirt off his pants. Turning around to walk away Naruto felt a hand grab onto his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

Turning sharp blue eyes to look behind him, both nin jumped at the pure hate in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he growled out.

"Naruto, please stop, we just want to talk to you!" Sakura pleaded with him.

"You may want to talk to me but _I_ don't want to talk to you," he said harshly.

Sakura whimpered but kept a firm hold on his wrist.

"Let me go."

"Shut up dope and listen for once," Sasuke drawled.

Naruto turned flaming red eyes on Sasuke.

"_**What did you tell me to do insolent whelp**_?!"(A.N. Naruto's voice is a lot harsher here.)

Both took a step back at the demonic sound in Naruto's voice.

"_**You think you can tell me what to do? Think again, I don't bow down to worthless pieces of trash like you.**_"

Naruto's hair began to fray at the ends before his hair tie snapped and his blond hair whipped around him into nine sharp sections.

"You two stopped being important people in my life when you tried to kill me but instead killed something far more important to me!"

Eyes still flaming Naruto turned away again and began to turn corner until he bumped into a familiar black head.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

Harry was finally on his way back to his dorm. His hand was bleeding and he still had to do his homework.

He was just about to turn a corner, when he heard three voices yelling at one another.

"_**What did you tell me to do insolent whelp**_?!"

Harry paused; that voice was familiar.

"_**You think you can tell me what to do? Think again, I don't bow down to worthless pieces of trash like you.**_"

Harry peaked around the corner and was surprised to see his new favorite teacher was the one yelling, at the guards no less.

He was really surprised by the swishing of his blond hair, which whipped around like hypnotic tails.

"You two stopped being important people in my life when you tried to kill me but instead killed something far more important to me!"

Harry held back a gasp. Naruto knew who the guards were? They tried to kill him?!

He was so frozen in shock that he didn't see when Naruto began to walk in his direction.

The next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the floor, with Naruto sitting in front of him, wide eyed.

He saw the blond stand up and glace at the guards before he bent down, picked Harry up to his feet and practically dragged the boy away by the arm.

He was silent as Naruto dragged him away to his classroom, only stopping once both were inside with the door closed.

Naruto shot a small nervous glance at Harry, before he sighed at the boy's curious look.

Naruto walked away from his door and into his back office, beckoning Harry to follow him.

The blond sat with a small grunt in a huge fluffy chair, another just like the first was right next to his.

Naruto motioned for Harry to sit and once he did, it felt like forever before Naruto spoke.

"We grew up together: Raven, Flamingo, and I. I mean come on, we met when we were five years old and practically did everything together, until Raven's family died. After that we started to fight more. When we were thirteen, well actually I was twelve but either way, Raven ran away from home. When he did that, someone had to get him back you know..." Harry nodded; though he didn't know where this story was going, he knew it was important to listen, something in his head told him this was the first time Naruto ever told anyone about this.

"Flamingo asked me, practically begged me to get him back. I went after him, that same day followed by some of my closest friends," Naruto sighed.

"It was almost evening by the time I found him. He was almost to the border of our home, the one place I couldn't pass. We got into this huge fight; punches and kicks were thrown. He even tried to set me on fire," Harry's eyes widened.

"Heh- it wasn't until he shoved a ball of lighting into my chest, that I knew something went wrong." Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. "I wanted to kill him so bad and I would have probably to, if I hadn't remembered all those times we had as kids." Tears now running down whiskered cheeks.

"You want to know something really sad, Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure he did but nodded anyway. Naruto gave a pain full chuckle. "I was four months pregnant."

* * *

**WOLF: sorry for the short chapter, penny and i will try to make it longer next month! please do review i love to read them even if i don't always reply!**


	6. Mysteries Are Meant To Be Solved

**WOLF: So it looks like penny went and typed up everything she had left not that that was a bad thing. Truth was I was meaning to give her more pages before she left but for like two months now I've been hit with a really bad writers block. I try as I might nothing I write really sounds good. I was only able to get some stuff done before this happened but ever since it's just not working for me.**

**Penny: we will try to get another chapter up next months but no promises. But there will be another chapter at least by end of August.**

**WOLF: it may be very unlikely for this month though as from what penny told me she has ran out of my hand written pages. But for sure we will have one out in August.**

**Penny: we will try to get the chapters out as soon as we can but school starts next month and I need more papers from WOLF so it will take time. So just enjoy this longer than usual chapter. **

**WOLF: yup because as it stands right now I have the worse writers block on this story not even trying to read the book itself is working right now. Let's just all hope that it stops soon!**

**Penny: Plot bunnies always come eventually; everyone just has to be patient.**

**WOLF: ah true but I don't have any at this time for FAFH I have one for hit man reborn though and I really should start writing that out before I lose it!**

**Penny: Agree and fem needs to be worked on more.**

**WOLF: well that one is up to you to type and me to look over once it's done. Can't do much till you send it to me!**

**Penny: Yeah my time right now is mostly going to be on fem while you write more for your other ideas.**

**WOLF: that's going to be fun~ but hopefully something good will come out of it.**

**Penny: Something already good has come from this and it's time for the readers to enjoy this chapter.**

**WOLF: Pth~ gees okay we can let them read now (hay is it weird that I'm rereading all my stories right now?)**

**Penny: What have I told you about hay and hey? **

**WOLF: ...that its hey not hay...**

**Penny: Good girl.**

**WOLF: BTHHHH (that's me blowing my tongue at you.**

**Penny: WOLF use your manners when typing.**

**WOLF: what manners, me having manners, hah! There's no such thing!**

**Penny: WOLF, just upload this.**

**WOLF: sniff, fine is see how it is. It'll go up in a moment.**

**Penny: Thank you.**

* * *

Harry's eyes widened. He knew males could get pregnant, but it was rare even for wizards, and he finally understood something. That time at Grimmauld Place with the boggart; Naruto's biggest fear was losing his child.

Harry knew what he was about to do was weird but he knew it was needed. Standing from his seat he flung his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto gasped in surprise but he took that moment to hold onto Harry's waist, and sob into the boy's chest.

Harry smiled sadly; he had finally realized why Naruto had understood him so well, both of them had gone through a lot of hard ships. In the end, Harry didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was until Naruto had calmed down.

"I'm sorry for crying on you," Naruto sniffed.

"No, it's fine. I know how it is; sometimes you just have to let it out," Harry smiled.

Naruto smiled back and gently pulled Harry's arms off his shoulders and took his hands in his. Harry winced when Naruto's hand rubbed his new cut. Naruto, who saw the wince, looked down and went wide eyed.

"That damn wench is using medieval methods, isn't she." Harry didn't answer, seeing that it was a statement and not a question.

"Sit down and don't even think of running off," Naruto said as he walked away.

Harry just sat down in his seat and waited for Naruto to return. When the blond returned, he sat down with a white box, which had a red cross on it.

"Give me your hand."

Harry did as told and watched as Naruto cleaned his wrist, while he was wearing gloves and gently wrapped it in a pristine, white bandage.

"All right," Naruto said taking off his gloves.

"Head off to bed, I'll talk with Snape and be sure he won't give you a T on your assignment."*

Harry nodded stiffly. "Thank you."

Naruto nodded back and smiled. "Now off you go and leave this old fox to rest."**

Harry chuckled, "okay, okay."

Harry took off at a light jog out of the room but stopped to look at the sleeping red head by the door. Raising an eye brow in question, Harry took off once again, no longer in a bad mood.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

"You finally came in," Naruto said softly, as Kurama walked into the room.

"Of course, your cousin left, which means it's my turn to comfort you," Kurama said with a smirk as Naruto groaned.

"You damned rabbit-fox."

$_$ (^))) ^::^

Naruto frowned as he watched Harry get yelled at by his captain. It wasn't like it was his fault for getting put in detention. Okay maybe it was as he didn't need to yell at the old toad but maybe the girl was going a bit too far?

Naruto walked up to the two, noticing McGonagall behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Miss Angelina would you please lower your voice and I hope you also keep in mind that once a detention is given by a professor, they also have been assigned to keep their duty for the detention on the same date, unless they have a medical reason."

The girl looked at him wide eyed before glancing around the hall and seeing many eyes on her. She left with a mumbled apology after that while Naruto looked at Harry and gave him a discreet wink.

Then he walked away and sat between Snape and Kurama. He chatted quietly with the black haired man before said potions master pulled out a small vile. Naruto took it with a smile and looked back to Kurama and started to chat with him.

"Do you think that's Wolfs Bane potion Snape gave him?" Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry.

Harry gave her a weak glare.

"I think not Herm," and after that Harry stood up and left the Great Hall. Somehow he was in a really bad mood, like he had just been bullied about a family member or something of the sort.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

Harry walked into Naruto's classroom with Ron and Hermione flanking him on both sides and they felt slightly disturbed by the sight when they looked around.

Human, primate, fish, dog and cat skulls were floating around the room chomping and clacking at students faces. Jars of lizards, snakes and other reptiles hung from the roof and a strange headless skeleton was walking around the room. None of them saw their professor as they took their seats.

Hermione's yelp caused the boys to look over at her, only to see one of the skulls had latched on to her nose.

Ron laughed harshly while Harry moved to pull it off but suddenly everything stopped moving and simply hung in place.

Soft laughter caused everyone to look at the door to Naruto's office.

The blond silently walked over to Harry's side and took the skull in hand. It released Hermione's nose and started clanking wildly in his hand. Naruto turned it to face him giving it a wide grin before chucking it over his shoulder but it never hit the ground remaining suspended in midair.

Naruto tipped Hermione's face up and looked at her nose and smiled.

"It'll be fine and sorry about that; their quite happy to be out of their containers and seem to want to torment people today. Ah and to think the man that gave them to me is now dead..." Naruto's eyes gleamed over as he got lost in memories.

"Oh well, now then on to the lesson!" Naruto said suddenly as he clapped his hands together.

Eyes twitched as they saw the sculls spin around the blond as if they were little fairies.

"Seeing as most of you gotten a hang of controlling your magic core, we're moving on to the next step!"

He walked to the center of the room and swished his arms a bit. The door to his office opened and several boxes filterer out.

"Now then everyone take a book. Oh, remember no wands."

Everyone was starting to feel terror fill their hearts; was Naruto going to become like Umbridge? None of them saw the mischievous smirk on his lips.

Harry looked at Naruto in disbelief, but the blond only winked at him playfully, somewhat calming his nerves.

"Today we're working on levitation. I know you all have learned a spell like this from Professor Flitwick but all of you have to remember in a bad situation, you may not have your wands with you, so from this moment on: no wands shall be shown in my class. And to be fair, I won't even pull out my own wand."

Sighs of relief filled through the room.

"Now then, it's really simple to levitated things. Concentrate your magic on the item of choice and imagine it coming towards you." With these words Harry was lifted up from the chair and everyone watched, some gaping, as Harry's body moved towards Naruto and he was gently placed on his feet.

Harry looked wide eyed at Naruto but the blond smiled at him and gently ruffled his hair.

"Now then don't follow my example because most of you have weak magic cores and well, I don't want to be held responsible for any casualty."

They all nodded and began to attempt to pull books towards themselves.

"Ah, now then Harry, I just want to ask if you would like to stay after class again, I think more practice will do you good."

Harry nodded and ran over to his friends, who bombarded him with questions and asking what it felt like and if he was okay.

Naruto walked around the class checking on people; making sure everyone didn't hurt themselves.

His face turned slightly pale as time went on. Harry watched as he started to slow down and only stopping to talk every so often. Just as Harry was about to walk over to ask if he was okay, the door opened and Kurama walked up to Naruto.

Several people had shocked faces because Kurama had never come to class up until now. Kurama looked the same as always except for the fact that his left hand was covered in bandages.

"_You're ill,"_ Kurama spoke softly, as he cupped Naruto's cheek with one hand.

"_I'm fine, the baby's just giving me a bit of trouble,"_ Naruto grumbled.

"_It doesn't look that way. You're very pale; did you take the potion Snape gave you?"_

"_You know I did, you were right there when I did it!"_ Naruto hissed.

"_I know, sorry I'm simply worried about you. After all this pregnancy will be much worse than the last."_

And it would be; Naruto could already feel his body trying to push out this new life. They both knew it would be tough on them but they had to try at least one more time. Kurama after all could see the hurt in Naruto's eyes when other mothers were with their children.

"_I'll take care of the class while you go take another potion..."_

Naruto gave a sigh and pulled away from Kurama.

"I'll be right back. Kurama will watch over you until I'm back, so behave."

Naruto walked into his office and closed the door.

"You heard him Kids carry on," Kurama called out, eye's going over their faces.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled together, while they tried to call books to themselves again.

"That was strange," Hermione mumbled.

"He looked really sick," Ron agreed.

Harry kept his head down and eyes looking at the closed door.

Class went really quickly with Kurama watching over them. He kept everyone on task and Naruto never did come out of his office.

Kurama dismissed the class and students left quickly, some still whispering.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron asked at the door.

Harry glanced over and shook his head. "I have a question, but I'll see you in the Great Hall."

They nodded and took off down the hall bickering as always.

Kurama knocked on the door to Naruto's office and they both heard a small groan. Kurama pushed it open and they saw Naruto slouched over the side of a chair, his face was green and his hair was draped over his shoulders messily. Kurama was by his side in a second.

"Koi, are you all right?"

Naruto gave him a weak glare. "Do I look alright?" he snapped.

"Please go to Snape and ask him for something stronger, this won't last long..." groaned referring to the potion.

Kurama nodded and walked back to the door looking down at Harry he frowned, "watch over him."

Harry gave a weak nod and watched him leave.

"Harry, dear, will you get me a glass of water, this potion is killing me with the taste."

Harry nodded and saw a small fridge in the corner of the room. Checking inside he pulled out a bottle of water and opened it up before handing it over to Naruto. Naruto quickly gulped it down and the greenness in his skin fading a bit.

Naruto gave a sigh and set the empty bottle on the floor. "Thank you," Naruto said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are the potions for?"

Naruto sighed, knowing this question would be asked but he didn't feel right telling Harry just yet.

"I've been feeling a bit sick lately. It might have been something I ate," he lied.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"It could have been the pot roast last night, Ron said it tasted kinda funny," Harry guessed.

Naruto chuckled softly, "Severus said the same thing."

Harry's eye brows shot up. "They agreed on something?!"

Naruto nodded good-naturally.

"Oh, if only they knew!" Harry laughed.

Naruto smiled for a moment but a bout of pain caused his body to contract. Curling into himself, he held lightly on to his stomach, releasing a small whimper of pain. Harry's eyes went wide as his professor seemed to have curled up like one would see a cat do.

'Does he even have a spine?' Harry wondered inwardly. A gasp at the door brought Harry to look at the female guard, who was holding a small package and had an eagle perched on her shoulder.

"_Naruto! Naruto are you okay?!"_ she yelled as she ran to his side and went down to her knees.

Blue eyes opened for a moment before his hand extended out. Sakura, having been a medic nin for some time now, knew exactly what he meant. Reaching out shakily, she took his hand which gripped tightly on to hers.

"What happened?" she asked turning to Harry, who by the looks of it, was just about to have a panic attack.

"I-I don't know, one moment we were taking and the next he was like this!" Harry explained, his arms flapping at his side.

Sakura frowned. Pulling her hand back, she was about to check him over, when a harsh voice filled the air.

"Stop! Stop before you mess him up all the more!" She looked up when Kurama (that was his name if she remembered correctly) stood next the greasy haired professor. (A.N. I'm SORRY SNAPEY CHAN!)

"Move aside," greasy said sternly.

She blinked slightly, before moving out of the way but staying close enough to hold his hand.

"Go to lunch Potter, now is not the time," Kurama said softly before walking behind the couch.

Harry nodded softly. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he would be no help to them.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura repeated, while looking at the males.

"Naru's body can't handle his current condition ever since that fight he and the duck butt had; his body can't take on things that cause it to much stress," Kurama explained as Snape brought out a sky blue potion and pressed the open vile to the blonds lips. Naruto whimpered but let it slip past his lips, nearly choking on it.

"W-what's causing him so much stress?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"Being pregnant, that's what," Snape snapped, eyes looking at Kurama who turned away from the accusing glare.

Sakura's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"But-But how?! He's a boy!"

"Male wizards, in odd cases can carry children, Naruto is one of those odd cases," Snape explained, as he put the vial away.

"It's not something common at all, typically it only works if the father is not human and the 'mother' contains very strong magic abilities. And Naruto's is no exception to that matter; this boy has very powerful magic."

Sakura blinked. "Then why is it hurting him so much?"

"After duck butt shoved his fist through Naru's chest it caused our first child to be expelled from his body. When a child gets expelled it's twice sometimes three times as hard for the 'mother' to carry again. It has taken about six years for him to get pregnant," Kurama explained as his clawed hand came down and stroked Naruto's (who was now asleep) head.

"Naruto really wanted that child, it was to be his first living family member that lived near him. After all it's not like he could drop what he was doing and run off to England just to see his cousin."

Sakura nodded. "How far along was he when you found out?"

"Two and a half months. We really didn't mean for it to happen. I had played a prank that night and put sake into our drink and well, the rest is history. He was young but you know how it is when you're a ninja, most of you get married before your even out of you teen years.

When he found out he really wanted to stop being a ninja but the exams cause it so he had to wait. He didn't think it would turn out like it did, and then when he went to get the old hag I had to use most of my chakra just to make a protective bubble around the growing child," Kurama said.

"So then how; how did you meet Naruto? I've never once met or saw you in the village until now," Sakura asked, realizing she knew next to nothing of this man.

"That's because he's a demon. Kurama is the nine tails fox that attacked your village on Naruto's birthday," said Snape.

Sakura's eyes widened and her hand snapped back from Naruto's as she backed away.

"Wh-How?"

Kurama frowned. "I didn't do it on purpose. A man named Tobi, who Naruto has already removed from our problems, controlled me with his form of the Sharingan. I was helpless. I had been taken out of my last host, Naruto's mother, and forced to do something I didn't want to do. I may like violence but I don't like to kill people unless they do me wrong."

"Yondaime killed you!" she screeched.

"He didn't, as you can see he sealed me into Naruto. You can't kill a demon; they just get reborn and will always come back!" Kurama argued.

"That's enough the both of you!" Snape snapped. Both looked over to him questioningly.

"You're bothering Naruto with your arguing. Act like the adults you are or get out."

Kurama growled and moved his body so he was looking away from Snape.

"When you meant sealed in Naruto, did you mean the same as what Garra was with the Ichibi?"

Kurama nodded. "I was but he pulled the seal off when he was eight. The village, after he had just returned from England, had tried to kill him."

Sakura winced.

"I didn't want him to pull the seal off, but when he was dying he didn't want to force me to go with him. Even then, he cared for others more than himself."

Kurama pulled back and moved towards the door.

"You and I have duty to do. Severus, please keep an eye on Naruto."

The greasy haired man nodded and made himself comfy on the extra couch.

$_$ (^))) ^::^

Harry walked down the halls unhappy. He had really wanted to stay and help but the looks everyone had gave him assured him that he need to go... but that didn't mean he wouldn't find out what was wrong later.

He glanced at the entrance to the Great Hall and sighed; he wasn't really in the mood to eat. Quietly slipping past a group of first years, Harry sped towards the Dark Forest.

Running past several trees he broke past into a clearing only to stop dead. Standing ahead of him was Luna. He was surprised by how she looked. As usual she had strange things on her but she still looked amazing.

Hanging from her ears were sweets, mostly green and purple Jolly Ranchers. Around her neck was a long chain of Sour Bursts. Harry also noted her shoes were gone but her small feet looked delicate on the surrounding grass.

"Oh, Harry what are you doing here?" Luna asked airy.

Harry blinked but smiled. "I was just getting some air."

Luna smiled as well. "Make sure not to breath in any Wiffer Darks, they make your nose tickle and pull on nose hair."

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he nodded good naturally.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked, as he walked closer to her side.

Luna pointed to the forest where a small Thestrals was nosing at a bush.

"I've been coming here lately to feed her. It seems her mothers have left us," Luna replied as she slipped her small hands into a bag. They then came out holding a small chunk of meat. She tossed the meat to the ground, startling the Thestrals before it moved closer to sniff the uncooked slab of flesh.

Harry turned away to look at Luna's hands, they were covered in blood. Sighing he pulled out a small handkerchief, he had learned at a young age it was handy to carry one, and passed it to her.

She took it carefully, her eyes looking at Harry for any rejection but he simply smiled. Taking it she wiped away the blood before pulling out her wand and performing a small spell to clean her hands and the bag.

"People always think Thestrals mean something bad but they don't, they come to people to comfort them after a family member's death. After all, one came after mother died," she explained.

Harry blinked. "How did she, you know...go?"

Luna had a dreamy look on her face. "She was working on a new spell when it backfired off an old rune. She didn't feel much pain, that's what the Healer said."

Harry winced and moved towards the clearing's edge, when he saw Luna was walking over there too.

"Sorry it happened," he apologized.

Luna shook her head. "I don't remember it; I was only a little girl."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He could relate to how that felt. Since the only thing he remembered from his own mother's death was a flash of green and a scream.

He smiled sadly at her and the two of them calmly walked back to their school, chatting about everything and anything. ***

* * *

***In case you all forgot Naruto and Snape are on friendly terms, you may remember that from the feast though it wasn't really capitalized. And yes T it means Troll. Penny wanted me to remind you all about this. **

****And no harry does not know about Kurama's and Naruto's foxy problem. **

***** so people were asking me if I wanted to dawn tone Luna or just replace her with Kurama. I had no intentions to make her unimportant. Personally I love Luna, she and Hermione are the only girls in the whole story I even care for, Mrs. Weasley doesn't count she's not going to married one of the boys. So you see I added a peace to my story just to give her some importance. **

**By now in sure you all have come to realize I will likely not follow the canon exactly by the time I get to the end. I'm not sure what I will be changing or how. I may make a continuation by the time I finish but I also don't know. From here on out things may be changed to how I like them and its very likely Harry won't end up with Ginny I don't like her very much so I've gone and said it!**

**Also the will be less Sakura bashing it wasn't really planned but when I was working on my WOYK fic I sorda got back into a good Sakura. I'm not saying that they will be best friends but they won't be at each other's throats anymore.**

**Final note yes Naruto got pego really young, let's just blame it on Kurama and his stupid decision and move on. I'm not a fan of child pregnancy, I mean come on I'm 17 and I've never had a real boyfriend, (I've 'had' 3 but that was in middle school and they were stupid as they came, I don't even really want to count them! And so Naruto never gave birth in the first place it turned out to be a miscarriage. And those of you wondering Naruto is about 18 or 19 in this fic Sasuke and Sakura are a year older. **


	7. hellhounds are bitches

**WOLF: hey there everyone, sorry it took us so long to get this chapter out. I really wanted to work on it but I got hit with a really bad writers block on this story. The thing is, is that I don't want to write the whole book over again so trying to find the right things to choose to write about from the book is a tad bit hard. **

**In the end I had to actually make a change of plans for this chapter when I realized that I had not given Kurama almost any screen time, plus I hadn't really stated his point for being there but here it is so I hope you all like the chapter. **

**Penny: I can't believe we actually got this uploaded in July, I thought for sure we would be uploading a new chapter in August and not in July. WOLF really works hard and got this done even if it is a little short. Also, we will continue to try to add a chapter once a month but sometimes school and life gets in the way so the next chapter might be in August or September. We shall see how much WOLF can get done.**

**WOLF: I try really hard so you guys can get your monthly chapter, but with the way things are going for me in my home life it often kills my want to write, but I will do my best to try and continue to send you all a chapter every month.**

**That aside in case you guys didn't realize the voting ended. The boy won. And thank you everyone who did vote as it really helped me move on. If any of you have an idea on the name please send me in the idea as I would love to see what you guys think! **

**Penny: Life is such a pain but oh well. Now without further ado, enjoy the July chapter.**

**WOLF: Kufufu yes please do enjoy and leave a review, even if I don't always reply I always try to make time to read them and it always gives me a warm fuzzy feeling to know that there is someone willing to take a few minutes to tell me something nice! **

* * *

Naruto was absent from his class for the rest of the week leaving it to Kurama to take care for the children.

Sakura had given more time to spend with him but as she had rounds to take care of, she couldn't stay with him.

When he finally joined the living world again everyone began to stare, as it was odd to see him so pale.

He and Sakura had patched up their problems, if only a bit during that week and could often be seen walking side by side in empty corridors.

Their conversations could range from childhood days to what Naruto could buy for his soon to be born kit.

She had gotten use to calling his soon to be born child that as both Naruto and Kurama called it that.

"It's going to be a boy," Naruto often said. Whenever Sakura would ask why he said that Naruto would only get a dreamy look in his eyes and say it was likely just a mother's instinct.

Sakura just shook her head with a smile and the two would continue on with smiles on their faces.

It also became very strange for Naruto as he quickly learned that he had fan clubs. He could feel chills run up his spine whenever he would pass one of the girls (or boys) and quickly move on as it was safer for him then to be near there stalkish eyes.

One day, walking with Sakura, they were chatting about child clothes but the conversation had moved to the topic of comfy clothes for adults. Sakura quickly learnt Naruto had no qualms with cross-dressing, in fact he had told her during his time away it had become one of his specialties; he didn't even need a jutsu anymore as, he after all did have a feminine body.

She also learned that after he had come back with Sasuke, Kurama had slipped through his seal, which had knocked him out for quite some time but the moment he woke up both he and Kurama had ran off to get rid of the Akatsuki problem, through to his surprise Itachi was dead before he even arrived, having died from an illness he gained from using his sharingan eyes.

That aside she had learned that Naruto actually liked to where Kimonos over other clothes. He explained it was because they were easy to move in and also was very traditional.

She put in her own sense and explained that she liked normal dresses; they were nice and all but as she also explained it was improper for a nin to use.

Naruto agreed fully and so they continued through the corridor until they were stepping outside. Today Naruto didn't have any classes and Sasuke was doing his part of the job.

Seeing students standing outside Sakura took to the roof so not to give Naruto away.

The blond continued to walk; eyes flickering over students to be sure none were doing anything wrong.

"You can laugh!"

Naruto whipped around and spotted a group of girls laughing at Luna.

Walking towards them Naruto stood between the two groups. "Break it up and get to your classes," he snapped at the snickering girls.

They looked at him in surprise but when he narrowed his eyes at them emitting a small amount of K.I. the girls took off running.

Well their goes his fan club, not that he really cared, he was married after all.

"Please move along, I'm sure the other teachers wouldn't be happy seeing you loly-gagging outside."

Hermione nodded and grabbed the boys by the arms before taking off. Harry looking back at both Naruto and Luna, but turned forward when he almost tripped.

Luna stood for a moment a confused look on her face while Naruto smiled seeing this.

"The radish earrings look beautiful, dear."

Luna gave him a beaming smile before taking off towards her next class.

"That was nice of you."

Naruto didn't turn to look at Sakura as he watched the small retreating back.

"That girl doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Sure she's different from the rest but that's what givers her that unique look on life."

Sakura frowned; she wasn't sure what he meant but nodded either way.

(::)(::)(::)

Naruto hated being the captain of a team. Writing the reports took forever and making sure everyone did their job right was troublesome, as Shikamaru would say.

In hand he had a small scroll holding his written report for Tsunade as he continued to the owlery.

He froze when he heard yelling coming from the tower and as quickly as he could he hurried up the steps.

Pushing the door open he felt a frown slip onto his lips.

"Mr. Filch would you like to tell me what you are doing here?" he asked politely, as he walked in, catching the attention of Harry and Cho at the same time.

Filch jumped around shaking slightly at the sight of the blond.

He didn't look very different other times than a creepy 'nice' smile he had but one could tell he was just about to go off with anger. (His pregnancy secretly making him even shorter tempered then he normally was.)

"This boy was sending out a letter asking for Dung Bombs!" Filch defended.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly so they could only see a gleam of blue.

"I find that highly unlikely. After all Mr. Potter has enough detentions as it is, it's very unlikely he would do something like that only to receive more."

Filch backed away with a vigorous nodded before running off.

"That man never thinks," Naruto grumbled under his breath before bringing his hand up to his mouth and releasing a high pitch whistle that stung both students' ears.

Looking around at the sound of flapping both spotted a falcon swopping down to land on Naruto's out stretched arm.

Cho gasped at the sight but Naruto ignored her in favor of tying the scroll to the birds' leg.

"_Be swiftly and get this to Baa-Chan quickly_," Naruto told the falcon in Japanese.

The falcon screeched at him before it flew out the window to its destination.

"What was that about?" Harry asked walking closer to Naruto's side.

"Nothing big, I simply had to send a letter home; my grandmother would be enraged if I missed the usual date that she reserved one," the blond chuckled while ruffling Harry's hair.

"Now I must be going I have to speak with Madam Pomfrey before the end of the day," he nodded to the two children before walking out, though Harry could see he was a bit unsteady in his walk

(:J(:J(:J

"You kids really shouldn't be talking to people outside the school," Sakura reprimand as she and Sasuke jumped off the roof.

The kids yelped as they turned around to see the two guards. Both, Harry and Ron, moved to get in front of the fire

They had more or less just finished their conversation but Sirius's head had yet to disappear.

"Dumbledore-Sama will not be happy if this gets to him," Sakura explained crouching in front of the teens before she gently nudged them away.

"You were to stay quiet and leave this place alone Mister Black, Naruto can handle his job here fine, you should very well know that," she whispered to the smoking face.

Sirius gave her an angry look before he pulled out, leaving an empty fire behind.

"You children should not drive that man on; he has the mentality of a child," Sakura grumbled.

"He's not a child!" Harry growled.

"I didn't say he was, I said he thinks like one."

"Sirius isn't stupid!" Ron yelled, also defending the hairy man.

Sasuke sighed and place a hand on Sakura's shoulders, and flicked his head, telling her to leave with him.

Huffing through her nose, she walked to the door getting ready to leave before turning to look back.

"Mister Black is risking more than just _his_ neck by talking to you. If you feel a need to ask for advice maybe you should try a professor first as they are just as reliable and are closer to help you."

The kids watched as she walked away with the portrait closing behind her.

(:J(:J(:J

Kurama didn't have a clue why he was doing this. After all, anyone would ask that as he looked straight into this hell hounds mouth.

Why he was only questioning this now? He had no clue; after all it was something that could even harm him, the Biju king.

It had even come to the point that he had to change his body back to its original form to knock down this hound.

Thinking back, he had thought it would be like Hagrid's but no~ it was some crazy man eating beast that thought he would be a new and tasty chew toy!

Kurama growled as he pushed the bared teeth away with his fluffy paw.

The two had fallen on their sides where they fought it out until Kurama had slashed the large dogs' jugular.

Shifting back to his human form he looked down to the ripped shirt and torn pants.

Glaring at the hell hound once more, he patted down his body before walking away and then flickering through the trees to get to Hogwarts faster.

When arriving he jumped up and landed on Dumbledore's' window, easily letting himself in while taking one more look at the darkening sky.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk as usual, with his hands crossed in front of him as he stared off into space.

"They won't be joining you anytime soon. The demons say that you're insane for asking for their help and sent a hellhound at me. I don't think they will be taking a side in this war; if they are left alone they shall leave us alone. That is all I can promise you," Kurama explained softly.

Dumbledore sighed and place his face in his hands.

"We need more help; a handful of old wizards and witches aren't going to be enough. Even a small team of ninja won't hold that man off. We need something big, something that will drive them away."

Kurama glared.

"If we try to look for something like that it will only drive you to be more power hungry than you already are."

Dumbledore lifted his head to stare at Kurama with a bored look. "I am doing nothing wrong in trying to protect good and pure wizards and witches."

Kurama shook his head. "Don't you see how foolish you are? There is no such thing as good or pure, there is only the side you see as right! You foolish old man with you as a leader you would only push these people to death. I'll be back for my next assignment after I check up on Naruto."*

And with those words he stormed out of the office and past students, not caring if they saw him in his ripped clothes or not.

He found his little blond sitting quietly in their assigned room.

Naruto had allowed his hair to fall lose and curl around his butt. He was dressed in a simple white sleeping yukata, and was sitting on their shared bed reading a book about male wizard pregnancy.

Kurama chuckled as he closed the door behind him and moved to slip past Naruto, into the bathroom before the blond could see him in shambles.

Fifteen minutes later he exited the bathroom in a sleeping yukata.

Naruto had put the book down in the time he was gone and had shifted to his side under the covers.

Kurama slowly crawled onto the bed and gently curled his arms around Naruto's waist, smiling haply when his hands ran over the small bump growing where there was once a flat stomach.

Naruto cracked an eye open and looked sideways to Kurama before fully turning his body and hugging the demon.

"How was your visit with Madam Pomfrey?" he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto nuzzled his nose into Kurama's neck and inhaled softly.

"The baby is growing well. It should be born at the end of February orbeginning of March. She said that the rejection my body had must have started because I had stressed my body to much; it could have been anything from interacting with the students to a simple cold but she said I should be ready for a possibility of it happening again at anytime."

Kurama's eyes widened, glancing down to Naruto who had a sad look in his eyes.

Kurama ran a hand through Naruto's hair and place a soft kiss on his head. "Don't worry we'll get through it okay."

Naruto gave a small nod and slowly fell asleep on Kurama's arm.

Kurama gently placed a hand on Naruto's growing stomach, smiling when he could feel the noticeable growth. It had only been about three months since he had finally conceived but it was already growing so well it was only six more months. Way more than the first child had been given. Having only lasted about a month and a lalf.

Snuggling closer to his blond, Kurama pulled him closer and fell asleep alongside him.

* * *

*I don't really hate Dumbledore but I do find the man to be rather manipulative. I felt that the way he was handling things in the book was more like a man who wanted people to bow down to him rather than fix a problem he had made.


End file.
